Mignonette
by Veratos
Summary: Un mundo alternativo, donde los vampiros jamás dejaron su paso sobre la tierra, donde Londres era la típica ciudad bulliciosa y monótona en la que jamás sucede nada, así como en la vida de Seras Victoria, una joven policía de 19 años viviendo de forma cotidiana en Londres, aunque su paz termina al conocer a un francés mal hablado y pervertido que conoció por casualidad una noche.
1. Capítulo I Despierta Seras

ㅡ Mi querida Seras, pase lo que pase no salgas de este armario, no hagas ruido alguno y por favor... Recuerda que tu padre y yo te amamos ".

ㅡ ¡Madre, Madre! .

Tenía miedo, miedo de la expresión de terror plasmado en el rostro de su madre, del armario cerrándose frente a ella, de la oscuridad que consumió su mundo. Se encontraba aterrada en aquel armario polvoriento, con sus manos temblando y su corazón palpitando de forma tal que pensaba que en cualquier momento saldría disparado de su pecho.

ㅡ " Tengo miedo " .

El ruido sordo e inconfundible de una seguidilla de disparos detuvo abruptamente aquel temblor en su cuerpo, el silencio traía consigo la desgracia que se mostró cuando de pronto aquellas puertas que la escondían con recelo se abrieron de par en par y una ola carmesí se desplazó tiñiendo sus descalzos pies del color rojo sangriento.

ㅡ " Tengo miedo " .

Sus párpados temerosos se negaban a ceder y mirar la luz, los susurros maternos decían una y otra vez su nombre en agonía mientras que pesados jadeos y risas burlescas ensordecian sus oídos, pero ella quería ver a su madre, necesitaba saber donde estaba su madre. Por primera vez conoció el horror al ver su cuerpo tendido sobre un charco de sangre que se extendía a sus cercanías, siendo mancillada por el hijo de puta que no paraba de penetrar su cadaver mientras que su acompañante observaba tal acto, bufándose y pisotendo la cabeza de su padre que permanecía tendido en el piso; Muerto.

ㅡ " Tengo miedo ".

Presa del terror la escena cambió, ahora entre sus manos se encontraba un tenedor ensangrentado y al necrófago retorciéndose del dolor con un ojo sangrante humedeciendo su rostro, apuntando la misma pistola con la cual mató a sus padres hacia ella, alojandole una de las mismas balas en su pecho causando que cayera por aquel agudo e infinito dolor para ser tragada por aquel mar carmínico que ahogó finalmente su inocente y fragil cuerpo de siete años.

Seras despertó entre gritos que hicieron eco en su habitación en serena oscuridad, atormentada y asustada encendió la lámpara que se encontraba a un costado de su cama sobre su mesita de noche, gritó y se abrazó a si misma mientras temblaba del miedo y derramaba calientes lágrimas. Se vio presa de sus terrores nocturnos nuevamente esa noche, no podía conciliar el sueño a causa de la repetitiva pesadilla que atormentaba su subconciente aún después de más de doce años, simplemente no podía dejar de verse a ella misma dentro de ese armario mientras que el sonido de disparos y los gritos de su madre ensordecían sus oídos.

ㅡ Después de todo este tiempo... Ni en mis sueños puedo encontrar tranquilidad.

Suspiró una vez que se calmó y de bajo de su almohada sacó una vieja y arrugada fotografia que plasmaba sus años más felices, su tierna infancia en campos abiertos de girasoles y a sus padres esperandola bajo un ocaso otoñal. Seras admiró esa foto con melancolía y no pudo evitar ese sentimiento de soledad que siempre cargaba consigo desde que fue puesta bajo la tutela de un orfanatorio cuando salió del hospital tras recibir aquel disparo que casi causa su muerte. Levantó su camisa de dormir y ahí estaba, aquella cicatriz que le recordaba sus días más oscuros en su costado derecho, exhaló y hundió levemente su índice sobre ella y sintió la descarga eléctrica que le hacía recordar lo doloroso que fue cuando la bala atravesó su piel, perforando su pulmon para salir por su espalda, recorando la agonía y la desesperación de no poder respirar. Decidió no seguir atormentándose esa noche y observar el pequeño reloj digital que marcaba las cuatro en punto de la madrugada a sabiendas de que dentro de un par de horas debería levantarse y cumplir con su deber como oficial de policía, ese era su único ideal desde que era una niña, seguir los mismos pasos que su padre y ser parte de las fuerzas policiales especiales a las cuales pudo unirse hace menos de seis meses luego de salir con honores de la academia de policías a sus cortos diecinueve año, soportando burlas y acosos solo para mantener las memorias y el orgullo del apellido Victoria.

Prontamente el pitido de su alarma la despertó una vez más; Estiró perezosamente su mano lejos de la calidez de su cama para buscar el despertador y detener aquel molesto ruido accionando enseguida la radio con las noticias del tráfico, Seras solo era capáz de estirarse perezosamente bajo las sábanas mientras escuchaba la voz grave del locutor de radio acompañado de un sonido instrumental parecido a los que ponen en los elevadores. Prontamente su teléfono comenzó a sonar, la sacó de sus divagues y entre tropiezos y enredos de sábanas pudo levantarse de su cama y buscar el condenado teléfono entre papeles y papeles en su desordenado escritorio.

ㅡ ¡Seras Victoria reportándose! .

ㅡ Victoria, ¿Sabes acaso la hora que es?.

ㅡ ¿La hora?...

Miró rápidamente la pantalla digital de su reloj que entre números rojizos marcaban las seis de la tarde.

ㅡ ¡Las seis de la tarde, señor!, un momento...

Miró una vez más su reloj y enseguida se asustó por el simple hecho de que había dormido demasiado y por supuesto su superior quien se encontraba tras la otra voz en el teléfono esperaba un argumento convincente antes de regañarla, una vez mas.

ㅡ ¡Y-Yo realmente lo siento, sucede que...!

Tras el teléfono solo se pudieron escuchar carcajada tras carcajada, luego recordó que era jueves, los jueves tenía patrullaje nocturno por lo que normalmente a esa hora se encontraba con Eddie y Simon para ir al sector destinado; Suspiró solo por el hecho de que era también la tercera vez que caía en esa broma telefónica por parte de sus compañeros.

ㅡ Bien sigues sin cambiar niña ingénua, apresurate a tomar tu puesto si no quieres estar a cargo del papeleo otra vez este mes.

ㅡ S-Si señor.

Colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó a la cama, exhaló y se acercó a la ventana que daba hacia las congestionadas y lúgubres calles de Londres, donde el clima no podría variar más que de húmedo a frío y viceversa. Se vistió con su uniforme, pantalones acampanados y una blusa a tonalidad de azul oscuro, su placa, su gorra y su cinturón con el arma de servicio que no ha tenido tan siquiera la oportunidad de disparar a no ser que sea en los campos de tiro, más que nada lo prefiere de esa forma, buscó la vieja fotografía entre el desastre de su cama, besó la imagen sonriente de sus padres y la guardó una vez más bajo su almohada para lanzarse a las calles de Londres en un nuevo día como la torpe oficial Seras Victoria, pese a eso cada día era mas emocionante que el anterior por el simple hecho de experimentar la justicia y el deber de un policía gracias a su perseverancia, Sin duda sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella y eso era lo único que la motivaba a levantarse cada mañana.


	2. Capítulo II Hey, Mignonette

Solo era cuestión de caminar unas cuantas cuadras hasta la calle donde se encontraría con sus compañeros de patrullaje, Eddie y Simon con los cuales había comenzado a trabajar desde que entró a las fuerzas policiales hace aproximadamente seis meses, si bien solían pasar relativamente muchas noches juntos eso no quitaba el hecho de que al ser ya conocedores de su oficio optaran por dejarle la mayor parte del trabajo a la novata Seras mientras que ellos iban a algún bar cercano, como siempre ella ocultaba sus andanzas perezosas del temido jefe de policía Smith con tal de que pudiera seguir siendo partícipe del "Trabajo de campo" y no del tan pesado papeleo que el jefe insistía en que ella hiciera.

ㅡ ¡Hey, por aquí Gatita! .

La voz de Simon llamándola entre el gentío la guió hasta un puesto de HotDog's situado frente a la patrulla que estaba estacionada en una esquina, él enseguida le guiñó el ojo y pagó por su comida chatarra, "No se puede combatir el crimen con el estomago vacío " solía decir cada vez que detenía el auto al ver un puesto ambulante de comida pero al pasar tanto tiempo juntos ella sabía que solo era para encubrir la glotonería que no se hacía notar gracias a su excelente condición física. Se apoyó sobre la patrulla y suspiró, estaba segura de que hoy no sería su noche y era algo que tendría que aceptar comenzando por el traspié que tuvo cuando el jefe decidió llamar para molestarla y por su puesto, el hecho de que el no conciliar sus horas de sueño perjudicaban su humor.

ㅡ ¿Qué sucede con ese lindo rostro afligido?, dejame adivinar... ¿Llamaron nuevamente a tu casa? .

Cual cachorro reprendido asintió con la cabeza y volvía a suspirar; Por el momento era lo único que podía hacer, suspirar y asentir para acompañar su mala expresión.

ㅡ Me siento un poco culpable ya que fui yo quien dio la idea para comenzar con esa broma, no necesito el crédito pero no puedes quitarnos la satisfacción de escuchar tu voz desesperada detrás de la otra línea.

Seras intentó fulminar la existencia de Simon con su mirada, más este solo se inclino a su altura dándole un mordisco a su salchicha para luego concluir con su boca llena de migajas de pan.

ㅡ Deberías aceptar un día de estos el salir conmigo, así quizás pueda hacer algo al respecto.

ㅡ Y-Yo...

ㅡ Anda Simon, creo que se merece una noche sin que la estés molestando, si yo fuera una chica y me estuvieras acosando ya te hubiera dado un buen puntapié en el trasero.

De pronto apareció Eddie entre la multitud, trayendo consigo la típica caja se rosquillas y sobre estas tres cafés recién comprados de la cafetería de la otra calle, con su sonrisa amplia le cedió los comestibles a Seras mientras sacaba de su bolsillo las llaves de la patrulla.

ㅡ Si tu fueras una chica de seguro no tendrías los mismos encantos que Seras, serías plana y sin gracia.

Ambos rieron ante las palabras finales de Simon, a lo que Seras solo pudo reaccionar dándole un merecido codazo justo en el momento en que planeaba darle un nuevo mordisco a su HotDog, lo que causó que la mayonesa manchara gran parte de su rostro.

ㅡ Anda, esta noche nos tocó nuestro sector favorito y no quiero llegar tarde a la hora feliz del bar.

ㅡ N-No me digas que...

ㅡ ¡Así es Gatita!, "Bares y disfrute".

Al parecer esa noche nuevamente se encontraría sola patrullando las calles mientras ellos se encerraban en el primer bar que encontrasen. Tuvo que acostumbrarse a esa idea y entrar al auto tomando su típico lugar en los asientos de pasajeros, Eddie en el conductor y Simon quien limpiaba su rostro de los restos de mayonesa en el asiento del copiloto.

ㅡ Sería mas divertido si esta noche decidieras complacernos con tu presencia, ya sabes, unas cervezas frías y algún aperitivo no le cae mal a nadie.

ㅡ Sabes que no bebo, a demás no suelo frecuentar bares.

Eddie puso en marcha la patrulla por las viejas y mojadas calles del centro Londinense, Seras decidió darle una oportunidad a una de las rosquillas glaceadas que estaban en la caja y dar un merecido sorbo al café descafeinado que previamente Eddie había comprado para ella.

ㅡ Entonces no puedo imaginar cuan exigente serás cuando algún tipo te invite a salir, Gatita; De seguro pedirás que te lleve a un lugar donde sirvan soda o jugo de tomate y por supuesto que te lleve a casa antes de las diez de la noche. Anda, eres una chica sexy, joven, amable, deberías darle la oportunidad a alguien para que te invite a salir y por supuesto que te de un poco de diversión en la cama.

ㅡ Creo que deberías considerarme para lo último, dicen que hago un buen trabajo desordenando las sábanas.

Agregó Simon a las palabras de Eddie, quizás intentaron alentar a Seras pero no hicieron más que se cohibiera y se sintiera avergonzada; No es que no quisiera tener citas, simplemente no estaba interesada actualmente en algo como eso, a demás de que al no tener experiencia previa no sabría como realmente comportarse en una, solo quería centrarse en su día a día como policía y en su acogedora monotonía.

El viaje transcurrió en acogedor silencio, las luces de neón reflejadas en la ventanilla, la gente ir y venir por las calles, el cielo gris y poco estrellado y lo antigua que podría ser Londres no quitaba el hecho de que no fuera una ciudad hermosa, Seras observaba esos pequeños detalles, muchas veces escuchaba decir que las calles no eran ya actualmente seguras pero a pesar de eso la buena gente siempre estaba presente hasta en los agujeros más oscuros y ciertamente eso era lo que más le gustaba, una ciudad simple, aburrida y acogedora.

ㅡ ¡P-Pero si apenas van a ser las siete!, ¿No creen que es muy pronto para beber algo?.

Seras intentaba rogarles a que hicieran la guardia con ella pero ellos ya estaba intentando encaminarse al bar de deportes que llamaba a todo cliente interesado con un gran letrero luminoso en la entrada; Una tentación para los policías.

ㅡ Lo lamento Seras, recuerda que esta será una larga noche, solo veremos un partido y regresaremos contigo.

Y sin más que unas cuantas palmadas en su cabellera rubia ambos hombres se perdieron dentro de aquel establecimiento. Frustrada no hizo mas que suspirar con pesadez.

ㅡ " Un día de estos tendré la autoridad para impedir que me dejen sola ".

Pensó, se irguió, inhaló profundo y se dispuso a caminar manteniendo como único acompañante su cinturón con su arma enfundada y su café a medio beber en las manos. Decidió empezar su noche en observación, notar si había problemas o simplemente de que alguien alterara la paz que había por exceso de alcohol. Prontamente luego de caminar a la redonda notó un grupo de hombres saliendo estrepitosamente de un bar, tambaleándose y maldiciendo aparentemente por algún problema que tuvieron dentro y fueron obligados a salir, más uno de ellos rompió una botella de cerveza en la acera incentivado por sus compañeros para que diera estocadas al aire asustando a más de un peatón que pasaba a cercanía de ellos.

ㅡ D-Disculpe, por favor le pido que se deshaga de esa botella si es que no quiere tener problemas, señor.

Seras se había acercado cautelosa pero firme hacia ellos pero al parecer tuvo el efecto contrario ya que en vez de sentirse intimidados por su autoridad pensaron que era más divertido acercarse a la linda policía para intentar coquetear con ella.

ㅡ Vaya vaya, ¿Por qué no mejor nos acompañas a un bar?, te invito las cervezas que quieras, preciosa.

Había conseguido que tirara la botella pero a consecuencia de que el séquito comenzara a reírse por el obvio nerviosismo que plasmaba Seras en su rostro en dicho momento, estaban concientes de que era una policía pero no les importó acorralarla entre sí e irrumpir en su espacio personal.

ㅡ Y-Yo estoy en servicio en estos momentos, se los agradezco pero...

ㅡ ¡Anda solo será una! .

Uno de ellos se atrevió a tomarla del brazo y Seras se congeló por el miedo, a pesar de ser una policía no podía simplemente olvidar de que era una mujer en una profesión de hombres fuertes e independientes y en ese momento desearía depender de Eddie y Simon para mantener bajo control esa situación.

ㅡ S-Señor yo...

ㅡ Hey, Mignonette.

De pronto un hombre salió del mismo bar que el grupo que se encontraba molestando a la nerviosa Seras Victoria, con toda calma con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta verde olivo escondía su rostro bajo un sombrero un tanto extraño y una salvaje melena larga y castaña, apretando un cigarrillo entre sus labios que se dispuso a encender. Seras dirigió su mirada hacia él a la par en que los hombres lo hacían.

ㅡ Piérdete maldito extranjero, hay muchas mas prostitutas dentro del lugar de donde saliste, a esta ya la tenemos ocupada.

ㅡ ¿P-Prostituta?.

Repitió sorprendida, no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto, tampoco se sentía ofendida pero ni siquiera el uniforme podía darle un poco de autoridad en ese momento. El hombre se tomó su tiempo en consumir la primera bocanada de su cigarrillo y expulsar la nicotina por sus fosas nasales como si se tratara de un gran dragón molesto a punto de escupir fuego.

ㅡ Ni siquiera una prostituta tendría que merecer el complacer a una pandilla de perros como ustedes, ella es policía y por sobre todo una dama por lo que deberían estar insultando a sus madres antes de insultar a tan linda chica, así que si no quieren problemas déjenla tranquila y largense de una condenada vez.

Aparentemente eso les hizo hervir la sangre a cada uno de esos borrachos ya que decidieron dejar de lado a Seras para aproximarse amenazantes hacia el extranjero.

ㅡ ¿Dijiste algo maldito desgraciado?.

ㅡ Bien, supongo que Londres no es tan pacífica y aburrida como pensaba, tiene el mismo tipo de escoria que esperaba encontrar en cualquier otro lugar.

En total tranquilidad dio una última bocanada de su cigarrillo el cual terminó por aplastar en su mano enguantada y lanzar la colilla al suelo.

ㅡ ¡P-Por favor alto!.

Seras se intentó aproximar hacia los hombres pero fue empujada abruptamente por uno de ellos hacia atrás, casi causando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera estrepitosamente.

ㅡ ¡Quítate de aquí, madita pe...!

Ni siquiera el más joven de ellos había terminado de insultarla cuando un gancho izquierdo fue a parar directamente a su nariz, causando que retrocediera producto de la impresión y de la pronta hemorragia que le causó la fuerza de aquel golpe que lo dejó fuera de combate. El extranjero miró desafiante al resto de ellos, ciertamente se notaba seguro, experimentado por su postura firme y por aquel certero golpe que dejo casi en knock out a uno de ellos.

ㅡ ¿Alguien mas?.

Prontamente salieron disparados dos de ellos directo hacia él, pero estaba más que preparado ya que al más osado que lo intentó atacar directo con un puñetazo en el rostro terminó tendido en el suelo una vez que su mano fuera aprisionada con firmeza y su brazo torcido para darle un certero rodillazo en su estómago, dejándolo sin aliento, el siguiente se había atrevido a atacarlo por la espalda colgándose de su cuello pero empleando su fuerza en su contra terminó por arrojarlo a unos botes de basura cercanos mientras que todos los espectadores que pasaban por aquel lugar se impresionaban por la pelea.

Aquel extranjero en un punto perdió la guardia, el cuarto de ellos no se iba a quedar sin su revancha por lo que de un momento a otro una navaja de bolsillo se encontraba enterrada en el hombro de quien se había atrevido a defenderla, Seras se horrorizó pensando por la gravedad de su herida y el giro inesperado de todo esto, pero él ni se inmutó en expresar el posible dolor que le causó dicha estocada, incluso se atrevió a sonreír, a bufarse en la cara de aquel hombre, aferrar sus manos a su camisa y levantarlo hasta mirarlo fijamente a aquellos aterrados ojos.

ㅡ Dime, ¿Qué clase de mierda eres tú?, ¿Un hombre o un maldito crío que no puede defenderse con sus propias manos?, ¡Ha!, no eres más que un simple idiota que no puede tan siquiera defenderse sin la ayuda de una porquería como esta, pelea conmigo con tus puños, como un verdadero hombre lo debe hacer.

Lo lanzó a los suelos y el borracho retrocedió, el extranjero extrajo lentamente la navaja de su hombro y la lanzó al suelo dejando que fluyera la herida abierta y manchara su blanca camisa de sangre.

Quizás los demás iban por una segunda ronda, pero Seras no iba a permitir que eso sucediera por lo que desenfundando su arma de servicio disparó hacia los aires para dispersar a la curiosa multitud y a los cobardes que huyeron despavoridos entre la gente.

ㅡ ¿¡Se encuentra bien!?.

Una vez que la gente se disipó de las cercanías Seras no dudó en acercarse hacia el herido hombre en su ayuda.

ㅡ Debo llevarlo a un hospital, es muy grave... ¿¡Acaso pensaba en lo que hacía al enfrentarse a cuatro hombres posiblemente armados!?.

ㅡ Solo pensaba en quitar esa expresión de miedo de tu rostro, Mignonette.

ㅡ ¿M-Mignonette?.

El extranjero estaba totalmente despreocupado, sonriente y sus labios apretando un nuevo cigarrillo que se disponía a encender mientras que Seras solo podía intentar detener la hemorragia presionando con sus manos la herida.

ㅡ ¡Seras! .

Entre la multitud aparecieron Eddie y Simon, ahora sabía que tenía problemas, el dejar que un civil se entrometiera y saliera lastimado por su culpa sería una razón suficiente para un castigo, lo menos que quería era ser destituida por un error y perder su trabajo como policía.

ㅡ ¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?.

ㅡ Eddie, Simon, Y-Yo...

ㅡ Un grupo de borrachos estaban causando problemas, chocaron conmigo y al notar que era extranjero pensaron que podrían robarme, la señorita policía intentó protegerme pero los cobardes me apuñalaron y bueno, ella tuvo que sacar su arma para que me dejaran en paz, estoy en deuda con ella.

Había interrumpido sus palabras, más que eso, la había encubierto para no tener problemas, ¿Es posible que este desconocido la salvara ya dos veces esta noche?.

ㅡ ¿Es eso cierto Seras?.

ㅡ Ah, sí, es cierto, no pude hacer mucho y el señor salió lastimado.

ㅡ Ten, llevalo al hospital y luego a dejar constancia de lo sucedido a la estación de policía.

Eddie lanzó las llaves y enseguida Seras las atrapó, a pesar de lo sucedido una mentira no iba a librarla del cargo de conciencia por el hecho de no saber lidiar con situaciones a las que ya debería estar familiarizada.

ㅡ ¡Sí!, por favor acompañeme a la patrulla para poder escoltarlo al hospital más cercano.

Y sin esperar una respuesta se aferró a su brazo y lo escoltó por las calles como un prisionero hasta donde habían estacionado la patrulla unas calles más abajo.

ㅡ No se si soy un prisionero aquí o una victima, Mignonette.

ㅡ Por favor, mi nombre es Seras Victoria y estoy nerviosa por el hecho de que usted se encuentra perdiendo sangre en estos momentos por mi culpa, así que por favor le ruego que ingrese al auto para poder llevarlo lo antes posible a emergencias.

ㅡ En serio no es nada preciosa, he recibido peores, nada que un par de puntadas y algo de vodka no solucione, ¿Tienes esas cosas en tu casa?.

ㅡ ¿M-Mi casa?.

No comprendía, le costaba entender como estando lastimado podía seguir sonriendo como si todo esto le entreniera, Seras lo consideró un poco, estaba claro que no dejaría que lo llevara al hospital y mucho menos a la comisaría, pensó unos momentos con calma mientras abría las puertas del auto.

ㅡ Bien, lo llevaré a mi casa pero me dejará curar su herida.

ㅡ Me parece un buen trato, Mignonette.

ㅡ Ya le dije que me llamo Seras Victoria, señor.

ㅡ Llamame Bernadotte, Pip Bernadotte para servirle Mademoiselle.

ㅡ Disculpe el desorden, por favor adelante.

Era la primera vez que llevaba a un hombre a su casa, un completo desconocido y que se encontraba lastimado por su culpa, como si esta noche no pudiera ser peor. Pip entró y recorrió el acogedor lugar donde la chica vivía, la siguió con la mirada mientras que ella buscaba entre los cajones un botiquín de primeros auxilos.

ㅡ Lo siento, no tengo nada parecido a alcohol para beber en esta casa, solo alcohol médico.

ㅡ Por mi está bien.

Y pronto como dijo sus palabras se quitó la chaqueta dejándola sobre el suelo, seguido de su característica bufanda roja hasta terminar desabotonando su ensangrentada camisa. Seras lo miraba nerviosa, por un segundos pensó que él tenía otras intenciones pero recordó que debía cocer su herida por lo que solo desviando su mirada y una vez que el señor Bernadotte se sentó en una de sus viejas sillas de madera se acercó hacia él.

ㅡ Anda, no seas tímida, ¿Acaso nunca has visto a un hombre tan guapo como yo y por eso estás nerviosa?.

ㅡ ¡No es eso en lo absoluto!.

Pip sonrió, sacó un nuevo cigarrillo de su ya vacía cajetilla y lo encendió. Seras suspiró y pasó a revisar la herida, era lo suficientemente profunda como para que la hemorragia continuara, sacó la botella de alcohol y empapando una gasa la presionó contra la hendidura a lo que el señor Bernadotte se quejó, resoplando una gran bocanada de humo por su boca.

ㅡ Lamento lo ocurrido, no sabía que se me iba a escapar de las manos.

ㅡ Siempre es un placer ayudar a una linda chica en problemas, y más cuando se trata de una linda policía siendo acosada por unos malditos borrachos.

Era bastante mal hablado, pero eso ayudo a que Seras tomara con un poco más de humor. Tuvo tiempo de admirar su piel morena y las pequeñas cicatrices que se mantenían plasmadas en ella, ciertamente eran muchas, Seras no pudo pensar en una historia tras tal daño sufrido, quizás era un militar, eso explicaría el porqué de sus movimientos defensivos, para su sorpresa también tomo el valor de mirarlo breves segundos a los ojos... O más bien al único ojo divisible, un penetrante y brillante ojo verde, el otro quizás ya ni existía tras aquel parche que lo cubría, Seras bajó la mirada una vez más, Pip lo notó el nerviosismo de la chica y se le hizo algo bastante tierno, chicas de su edad y aún portadoras de aquella inocencia prácticamente no existían en la actualidad.

ㅡ Si te preguntas por mi ojo, te diré que pasó a una mejor vida, creo que es mejor así, ver solo la mitad de lo podrido que está este mundo no es tan malo.

Seras había procedido a esterilizar la aguja, una vez listo inhaló profundamente y atravesó su piel, tres puntadas era lo suficiente para detener finalmente la hemorragia por lo que concluyó vendando y protegiendo así su herida.

ㅡ ¿Está eso bien para usted?.

ㅡ Está perfecto, eres buena en estas cosas.

ㅡ Bueno, soy policía, es parte de mi entrenamiento básico brindar primeros auxilios en casos de emergencias, a demás de que es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted.

ㅡ Ya te dije que no es necesario el que te sientas en deuda conmigo, lo hice con gusto y placer Mignonette, aunque si quieres pagarme me encantaría invitarte a salir un día de estos antes de irme de Londres.

ㅡ ¿C-Cita?.

Le estaba invitando a salir, nada había cambiado con respecto a su meditación al tema de las citas, pero tampoco sabía como rechazarlo cortésmente luego de que prácticamente le salvo de dos problemas esta noche; Seras meditó mientras que Pip divertido procedía a recoger sus ropas y volver a vestirse con aquella ensangrentada camisa, su chaqueta y su bufanda roja envolviéndola en su cuello.

ㅡ Bueno, ¿Qué dices entonces, Mignonette?.

ㅡ Yo...

De pronto una melodía los interrumpió, Pip de los bolsillos de sus pantalones sacó su teléfono y contesto sin decir palabras mientras que la voz al otro lado de la línea entre murmullos inentendibles para Seras se encontraba relatando algo, posterior a breves segundos y un final "Voy para allá" cortó la llamada y suspiró agobiado.

ㅡ Creo que será para otro momento, te agradezco las excelentes puntadas, quizás podamos acordar algo para otro momento.

ㅡ ¿Estará bien?.

ㅡ Por supuesto, un hombre como yo no cae tan fácilmente, para eso sería necesario un pelotón entero.

Pip se acercó, tomó su diestra y en agradecimiento plasmó un beso en su dorso galantemente, Seras se sonrojó, él le dedicó una última y afilada sonrisa y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras él.

ㅡ S-Supongo que tengo la noche libre.

Mencionó ese hecho, ahora no era indispensable por hoy luego de lo sucedido; Suspiró y pensó un poco lo que había pasado y más el hecho de que alguien se atreviera a defender a una incompetente policía como ella, no cabía duda que seguía siendo un desastre pero tampoco pudo el evitar sentirse levemente feliz por eso, quizás su noche no fue tan mala después de todo.

ㅡ Capitán, al parecer tuvo algo de acción esta noche.

ㅡ ¡Usted si que es todo un don Juan, capitán!.

ㅡ Digamos que sí, a demás de que no todas las noches puedo deleitarme con unos lindos ojos azules.

Bajo la luz de la luna y en un lúgubre camino campestre a altas horas de la noche el capitán Pip Bernadotte pudo reencontrarse con sus hombres. Fueron contactados hace una semana por un desconocido que necesitaba la ayuda indispensable de hombres profesionales en el campo de batalla, hombres que darían su alma y su sentido humano solo por un pago; Mercenarios.

ㅡ Bien señoritas, la noche es joven, bebieron y se divirtieron lo suficiente por lo que es momento de trabajar, en marcha.

Los hombres aireados de seguridad caminaron, siguiendo al hombre que los llevó hasta el momento a cientos de victorias en todos esos años, Pip Bernadotte, capitán de los "Gansos Salvajes", portando el emblema y el alma de sus hombres que confiaban en él a ojos cerrados, dirigiéndose hasta la gigantesca mansión en lo alto de una colina; La mansión Hellsing.


	3. Capítulo III Espíritu osado

Había comenzado su turno nocturno en la estación de policía, otros se despedían deslizando su tarjeta del retiro para poder irse a casa, quizás con sus familias o para tener una reunión informal con sus amigos, Seras no tenía ni uno ni lo otro por lo que siempre terminaba aceptando el turno de alguien que no podía cumplir por razones que a ella no le interesaban, solo aceptaba para poder estar lejos de su casa y mantenerse unas cuantas horas mas despierta.

Suspiró agobiada, seguía un poco afectada por lo que pasó hace un par de semanas, por supuesto no sospecharon los reales motivos de que el extranjero haya salido lastimado pero su incompetencia le pesaba bastante, quizás era por su "trauma", era algo que había considerado en los últimos días y el miedo que le ocasionaba el enfrentarse directamente a personas potencialmente peligrosas. Golpeó la punta de su bolígrafo contra su escritorio de madera, tenía la cabeza en otra parte y eso era algo que el jefe de policía Smith notó.

ㅡ ¿Sucede algo?.

Se había acercado a Seras, ella al escuchar su interrogante se sentó erguida para dirigirle la mirada a su autoridad; aclaró su garganta y reposo sus manos en sus muslos.

ㅡ N-Nada señor, solo estaba un poco pensativa.

ㅡ Te noto cansada, si no piensas ser productiva esta noche entonces deberías ir a casa, estoy seguro de que no has descansado adecuadamente.

Él la leía como si de un libro abierto se tratara, quizás no era para menos, la conocía desde que era una niña cuando el viejo policía seguía con el rango de oficial, él era muy cercano a su padre o al menos era lo que Seras recordaba de esos días, de lo poco que recordaba.

ㅡ Yo... Preferiría distraerme aquí que en casa.

ㅡ Comprendo, te traeré mas papeleo que llenar entonces para que te mantengas ocupada.

Papeleo, era lo único que le permitía hacer mientras no estuviera en las calles, Seras ya estaba acostumbrada a ese trato levemente cercano pues fue gracias a él que ella pudo entrar a las fuerzas policiales una vez que cumplió la mayoría de edad y salió del orfanato.

" ¿Estás segura de que quieres dedicar tu vida a la profesión de tu padre solo para que su memoria siga siendo recordada? ".

En ese tiempo muchos la consideraban como un problema por su mala actitud, la misma que no ayudaban a su adopción y la causante de su asocialidad con otros niños, ellos estaban aterrados de ella, sus profesores lo aludían al trauma y solo esperaban a que cumpliera la mayoría de edad para no tener que lidar con ella. Seras recordaba la primera vez que vio al jefe Smith junto a su padre un día en que junto a su madre habían decidido ir a visitarlo una tarde al trabajo, la segunda vez fue la noche del asesinato de sus padres, él había llegado junto a la policía y fue el primero en acercase a Seras para ver si seguía con vida luego de escuchar los débiles gemidos que provenían de sus intentos por aferrarse a la vida.

"Tienes que ser fuerte para que tus padres puedan seguir viviendo a través de ti".

Quizás esas palabras fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para que Seras reconsiderara el seguir viviendo, el que una niña de siete años no deseara la vida era algo con lo que no cualquiera puede sobrellevar y gracias al jefe Smith Seras podía seguir viviendo; Le debía mucho ya que de cierta forma se encargó de ella y le brindó el apoyo que nadie quería darle a una niña traumatizada por presenciar el asesinato de sus padres.

Recordar cada escena perturvaba su pecho, le dolía, Seras reconsideró la oferta del jefe y decidió que quizás marcharse por hoy era lo mejor para ella, aclarar su mente, poder descansar un poco. Se levantó de su vieja silla de oficina, estiró perezosamente sus brazos decidiendose a ir por su bolso e ir a la oficina para avisarle de su partida al jefe, más este salió agitado pidiendo que se reunieran todos los policías de turno que se encontraran en la estación.

ㅡ Me acaban de avisar que hay disturbios en el poblado de Cheddar, necesitan policías en las afueras para cubrir al contingente militar en la zona, es serio, no hablaron directamente de terrorismo pero parece un maldito campo de batalla, andando.

Enseguida los policías se pusieron en marcha, Seras pensaba hacer lo mismo pero fue detenida por una mano en su hombro.

ㅡ Tú te quedas aquí.

El jefe le daba la orden de que se quedara en la estación, no sería la primera vez, Seras siempre optaba por obedecerle pero estaba cansada de ser la que siempre depende del miedo para guiar sus acciones.

ㅡ No, iré.

ㅡ Es una orden.

ㅡ No me convertí en policía para hacer el papeleo, jefe... Entiendo su punto pero no quiero estar encerrada tras estas paredes solo para ignorar lo que hay ahí afuera y no enfrentar el peligro de la realidad.

Era la primera vez que hablaba con toda fanquesa y sinceridad, incluso llegó a temblar por lo nerviosa que se sintió al decir directamente las palabras que siempre deseó decir; El viejo Smith se quedó perplejo, pensativo pero no era quien para impedirle tomar dicha decisión, solo suspiró y asintió con seguridad.

ㅡ Solo no intentes hacer nada osado, ¿Está bien?.

ㅡ ¡S-Si!.

ㅡ Andando entonces.

Las personas se agolpaban en el perímetro delimitado por la policía, reporteros esperaban ansiosos sacar algo de información con respecto a lo que sucedía dentro del pueblo pero ni Seras sabía lo que pasaba exactamente, solo veía pasar camiones blindados no exactamente militares por los viejos caminos, había escuchado decir que se trataba de una organización anti terrorismo, que solo era llamada en casos emergentes, anexados totalmente de las fuerzas militares de Inglaterra y de las fuerzas policiales especiales, la D-11, dedujo enseguida que era algo grave ya que todas las personas que residían en Cheddar fueron socorridas y sacadas de sus casas a la zona segura. De pronto hubo una gran explosión en el centro del pueblo, las personas asustadas comenzaron a correr ignorando las ordenes de los policías que intentaban mantener la calma, Seras notó como un par de hombres se adentraban en el bosque aprovechándose del caos, no tuvo otra opción que seguirlos a la entrada del pueblo y detenerlos.

ㅡ ¡Por favor tienen que salir de aquí, es muy peligroso!.

Prontamente notó que iban equipados con cámaras, no se trataba ni más ni menos que los reporteros que insistían en sacar información a los policías; Decidieron hacer caso omiso de sus advertencias y seguir incursionándose por el camino a lo que Seras no tuvo otra opción que adelantarse y esposar a ambos.

ㅡ ¡No pueden seguir ocultando la verdad!, ¡Los ciudadanos merecen saber que Inglaterra está siendo atacada por terroristas!, ¡No es la primera vez que un poblado a las afueras de Londres es atacado!.

Seras no comprendía mucho pero empleando su entrenamiento policial logró sacar a los dos hombres del camino y llevarlo a la zona segura una vez más.

ㅡ ¡Seras!.

De pronto Simon corrió hasta ella a través de las personas, agitado buscó entre los cientos de rostros asustado.

ㅡ ¿Simon?.

ㅡ Seras, ¿Has visto al viejo?, no lo hemos visto desde que llegamos aquí, se supone que irían a cercanías del pueblo como apoyo pero luego de la explosión no hemos tenido comunicación alguna.

ㅡ D-Dices que...

ㅡ Lo más probable es que siga en ese condenado lugar junto a los demás que decidieron acompañarlo, es un caos total y necesitamos sacar a todas estas personas, cuento contigo.

ㅡ ¡S-Sí!.

Simon antes de perderse nuevamente entre el caos y la gente le dio un radio de larga distancia para manterse comunicados, Seras estaba preocupada, asustada de que quizás esto terminara en toda una desgracia y solo rogaba para que eso no sucediera.

ㅡ¿¡Alguien puede oírme!? .

De pronto entre estática el radio captó una señal, una voz interceptada de otra línea policial, una voz desesperada que intentaba hacerse oír por la mala señal y los disparos de fondo.

ㅡ ¡A-Aquí la oficial Seras Victoria!.

ㅡ ¡Necesitamos apoyo!... ¡Alcaldía... Alcaldía!.

ㅡ ¿¡Jefe!?, ¿¡Jefe es usted!?.

No hubo respuesta, solo el sonido de estática, Seras intentó captar una nuevamente la transmisión pero no tuvo suerte, en las cercanía no había nadie, ni militares ni policías que puedan brindar ayuda, ¿Y si se trataba del jefe?, no sabía con exactitud ya que no pudo reconocer aquella voz temerosa que pedía ayuda.

ㅡ Jefe...

Inhaló profundamente y dirigió su mirada a aquel camino que la guiará hasta el pueblo de Cheddar, el punto del caos, titubeo si estaba en lo correcto o no pero armandose de valor emprendió el camino entre largas zancadas, desenfundando su arma y resguardándose entre los escombros hasta llegar finalmente al centro del pueblo y como si de una simple ilusión se tratara solo perpetuaba el silencio y el chirrido del fuego que causaba una espesa humareda, Seras protegió su boca con su antebrazo izquierdo y siguió su rumbo cautelosa hasta llegar a la alcaldía, sin rastro de militares ni mucho menos de los supuestos terroristas. Su corazón latía desesperadamente por el miedo, sus manos temblaban y su instinto solo le decía que huyera, que se alejara lo mas pronto posible del ojo del huracán; Exhaló lentamente y siguió su camino entre la oscuridad de ese edificio en escombros y humo, de pie frente a una extensa escalera que subió silenciosamente para dar paso a un pasillo que guiaba a una sola habitación.

ㅡ ¿Jefe?.

Quizás el llamarlo ayudaría que se identificara tanto él o la persona que se encontrara dentro; Se aferró a su confiable arma con las dos manos y continuó desconfiada hasta la oscura habitación y una vez frente a la entrada no denoto más que simple oscuridad, no había nadie herido, ni cuerpos, ni el jefe, solo un radio en medio de la habitación en ruinas.

ㅡ No entiendo...

Simplemente no había nadie, solo se encontraba ella entre la inmensidad de aquel edificio, eso es lo que creyó cuando unos pasos se escucharon recorrer el mismo camino que ella y frente al amplio umbral derrumbado una silueta oscura con su rostro cubierto, apuntando su arma hasta su presencia, en ese momento algo se quebró dentro de Seras pues no fue capaz de tan siquiera apretar el gatillo, fue victima del miedo una vez mas, como revivir aquella experiencia que cambió su mundo y tal cual como en aquella noche solo sus ojos fueron capaces de responder para cerrarse y esperar lo inevitable.

Un solo disparo fue el que se escuchó rebotando su sonido en las paredes de la alcaldía, un solo disparo y creyó que era su fin.

ㅡ ¡Seras!.

Alguien entre tinieblas llamaba a su nombre, lo escuchaba muy débil pero estaba segura de que esa voz sonaba con un peculiar acento francés. Algo a sus espaldas cayó al suelo, al darse cuenta entre las sombras yacía un hombre con un disparo certero en su cabeza, Seras en ningún momento se percató de que había alguien oculto en la misma habitación, todo transcurrió de forma tan rápida que pareciera que su corazón había sido apresado por el miedo y ahora simplemente se resigna a seguir respirando, pero su cuerpo se siente cansado y pesado.

ㅡ ¡Mignonette!.

Una vez más aquella voz intentaba llamarla, pero se siente muy cansada, tanto que solo siente el estruendo de su cuerpo cayendo sobre el alfombrado ceniciento de aquella habitación mientras que unas firmes manos se aferraban a ella y la débil voz seguía llamándola entre el humo y las cenizas. No comprendía el porqué de pronto recordaba a esa persona, quizás intentaba recordar por última vez lo que era sentirse protegida, había olvidado completamente esa sensación de dependencia y ahora se sentía como una tonta por aferrarase a una ilusión en sus últimos respiros hasta que finalmente pierde sus sentidos.

" Si tan solo te hubiera agradecido lo suficiente no estarías en mis fantasías finales, aún así gracias por cruzarte en mi camino ".


	4. Capítulo IV Reencuentro

Caminaba entre ese pasillo oscuro, el humo no la dejaba respirar pero seguía adelante hasta aquella puerta que se abría para ella, por alguna razón sabía que no debía entrar pero alguien musitaba su nombre en susurros.

"Padre ".

Arrodillado en aquella alfombra sangrienta una vez que ella entró a aquel cuarto su padre la miró por escasos segundos y su cruel verdugo por alguna razón no le quiso conceder su último deseo de despedirse de su hija cuando acertó disparo tras disparo en su cabeza mientras que una Seras expectante entre gritos una vez más se hundía entre un mar sangriento.

Despertó agitada y enseguida sintió el agudo dolor en su cabeza, respiró hondamente y quitó el paño húmedo que enfriaba su frente.

ㅡ ¿Donde..? .

Una vez que si visión dejó de estar nublada pudo verse recostada en una cama de postes altos de madera, en una habitación gigantesca pero vacía solo con un simple escritorio y un par de viejas sillas de madera. Decidió levantarse pero enseguida sintió el temblor en sus piernas y el mareo fue inminente por lo que decidió permanecer un poco mas recostada, Seras estaba ciertamente confundida, no se hayaba ni en su casa ni en un hospital, no había ventanas en esas frías paredes de piedra por lo que no supo decir si era de día o de noche, todo era un caos en su palpitante cabeza y recordó lo sucedido esa noche, recordó el ir a la alcaldía luego de recibir aquella transmisión pidiendo apoyo, el interminable pasillo y el humo prodicido por el fuego, la habitación vacía y la llegada de aquel hombre y el sonido ensordecedor de un disparo; Asustada por lo último comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos en busca de heridas o vendajes, nada, suspiró alivida, recordó el destinatario de aquella bala, aquel hombre que salió de entre las sombras y que terminó cayendo luego de que su cabeza fuera atravesada certeramente, recordó el autor de aquel disparo y por ende dedujo que era la misma persona que la trajo a aquel extraño lugar.

ㅡ Quizás estoy... ¿¡Secuestrada!?.

Era la razón más factible que se le pudo ocurrir con su cabeza aún caliente, enseguida se levantó, aún mareada se aferró a aquellos pilares y se encaminó hasta la puerta que permaneció cerrada luego de forcejear una y otra vez, enseguida deslizó su diestra hacia la funda en su cinturón pero no había nada parecido a eso, ni arma, ni cinturón ni uniforme, solo una holgada camisa y ropa interior, buscó desesperada por la austera habitación sus pertenencias pero no había nada, se encontraba totalmente vulnerable. El pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar con lentitud por lo que rápidamente tomó lo primero que encontró y se acorraló en contra la pared frente a aquella puerta, alzando desafiante lo que parecía ser un simple cepillo de pelo.

ㅡ ¡Seas quien seas te exijo que me dejes libre!, ¡Mantener en custodia a un policía es un delito muy grave por lo que es mas conveniente que...! .

ㅡ Sí que estás enérgica, Mignonette, me alegro que hayas despertado.

ㅡ ¿M-Mignonette?, ¿¡Usted es...!? .

No se trataba ni más ni menos que aquel extranjero que le ayudó hace un par de semanas esa noche cuando estaba siendo acosada por aquellos borrachos, frente a ella cerrando una vez más la puerta detrás de él se acercó con el característico cigarrillo apretado entre sus labios mientras llevaba entre sus manos una charola con lo que parecía ser fruta y una botella de agua.

ㅡ ¿Te encuentras bien?, pensé que tendría que recurrir a las enseñanzas de los viejos cuentos de hadas y besarte para que despertaras.

ㅡ ¡No de un paso más!, usted se encontraba esa noche en el atentado... ¡¿Es un terrorista?!.

ㅡ Bueno, quizás no un terrorista pero se le acerca bastante a la definición.

Con esas palabras a Seras le quedaba más que claro todo, la intención de arribar a su país con la intención de causar aquel atentado a Cheddar y atacar a gente inocente.

ㅡ Mi arma... ¡Mi arma!.

Enseguida comenzó a buscarla, bajo la cama y en los oscuros rincones de la habitación, Bernadotte no hizo más que dejar esa charola sobre el escritorio y cruzarse de brazos para largarse a reír, observar el desespero de la chicha en busca de su arma era suficiente para que su frialdad desapareciera.

ㅡ ¿Crees que dejaría tu pistola al alcance?.

ㅡ ¡Es un delito el arrebatarle su armade servicio a un oficial de policía, en Inglaterra y donde sea que hayan leyes que respetar! .

De pronto notó un pequeño cajón bajo el escritorio, enseguida lo abrió antes de que Bernadotte lo notara ya se encontraba siendo apuntado por un cañón tembloroso directo a su pecho.

ㅡ No lo repetiré de nuevo, le exijo que me diga cuales son sus intenciones en este país y el porqué de los atentados y por sobre todo por qué me mantiene recluida en este lugar.

Seras habló lo más seriamente posible intentado no mostrar debilidad pero ciertamente estaba aterrada. Bernadotte no hizo más que consumir la última bocanada de su cigarrillo, una vez que no quedó más que la colilla la lanzó al piso y se dio el tiempo de apagarla finalmente, se acercó sin temor a la chica manteniendo la tensión en el contacto visual hasta que el cañón de la pistola quedó presionado contra su pecho, la acorraló con sus manos y se inclinó peligrosamente hacia ella.

ㅡ ¿Realmente tienes el valor de apretar el gatillo, Mademoiselle police?.

Él sonrió burlesco y lentamente fue deslizando su mano hasta la de Seras que se rehusaba a mirarlo, la tomó con firmeza y la obligó a guiar el arma directo al corazón de Bernadotte mientras que lentamente su dedo indice fue presionando el tembloroso dedo de Seras.

ㅡ ¡A-Alto no... !.

Gritó una vez que el gatillo fue activado, más no hubo ni disparos ni ceso en la cercanía, solo una pesada carcajada seguido de pasos hacia atrás de Bernadotte que escondía sus manos en sus holgados bolsillos.

ㅡ ¿Crees que si hubiera dejado tu arma relativamente cerca no le habría quitado las balas anticipadamente?.

Enseguida Seras revisó la camara de su arma, nada, cero balas y a Bernadotte se le escapaban las lágrimas por la irritante risa que no tenía fin. Por una parte estaba aliviada de que no hubieran balas, por otra parte estaba molesta y ya que el propósito principal de su pistola no podía ser cumplido no hayó mas remedio que aprovechar la guardia baja del francés y lanzarlo como simple proyectil directo hasta su cabeza para correr directamente hacia la puerta. Bernadotte sintió el fuerte dolor y su sombrero salió disparado, se aferró a la mano de Seras y ella forcejeó pero él enseguida la lanzó directo hasta la cama y cerró una vez más con la llave que había guardado previamente en su bolsillo.

ㅡ ¿¡Estás demente!?, pudiste haberme lastimado.

ㅡ ¡E-Esa era mi intención!.

ㅡ Jesús, por favor solo escúchame, no es lo que parece Mignonette.

ㅡ ¡Admitió ser un terrorista!.

ㅡ ¡No en esta ocasión!, chérie, en esta ocasión podría considerarme como uno de los bueno.

Seras estaba confundida pero podía tratarse de una trampa solo para bajar su guardia, él por otra parta acariciando su adolorida cabeza decidió sentarse en dicha cama guardando su distancia, suspiró y encendió otro cigarrillo.

ㅡ Dejame responderte a cada una de esas preguntas; Hace un par de semanas fui contratado por una organización secreta del estado, mi misión en Inglaterra no es más que entregar apoyo junto a mis hombres a dicha organización que es la encargada de todo lo relacionado a terrorismo en Inglaterra, por alguna razón se mantiene actualmente en el anonimato para que no hayan escándalos o mierdas así, se supone que estamos siguiendo ordenes directas de la reina.

ㅡ ¿La reina?.

ㅡ Exacto Mignonette, la orgazación Hellsing, guiada por la cabecilla de esa familia sir Hellsing, al parecer todos sus hombres fueron asesinados en un atentado y es ahí donde entro yo, un buen pago y no dudamos en venir como perros al mejor postor, ahora nuestra misión es conservar la paz en Inglaterra y por supuesto que si se trata de morir por eso lo haremos.

ㅡ ¿Entonces son soldados o algo así?.

ㅡ No te confundas preciosa, no servimos a una nación ni una bandera, ni ideales ni a la patria, bailamos con la muerte por conseguir un pago que no vale el riesgo, hacemos guerras ajenas nuestras y viceversa, quizás en anteriores veces sí fui considerado terrorista pero esas son otras historias pero es lo que un mercenario como yo debe de estar acostumbrado.

La definición de Seras de un Mercenario era totalmente opuesta al hombre que veía frente a ella, fumando despreocupado y recordando el hecho de que él la había salvado dos veces sin pedírselo, totalmente de forma desinteresada.

ㅡ ¿P-Por qué me salvó?.

ㅡ Bueno digamos que sería una pena que una chica tan linda muera de una forma tan tonta, deberías tener cuidado la próxima vez que decidas hacerte la valiente, a demás...

Bernadotte se levantó y puso sus manos detrás de su nuca, caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta poder recoger su característico sombrero.

ㅡ Me sentiría bastante mal que una chica con buenos atributos desaparezca sin antes acompañarme a cenar.

Le dedicó una expresión bastante extraña denotando la perversión en sus palabras, Seras enseguida se abrazó a si misma luego de recordar de que no vestía mas que una simple camisa que dedujo le pertenecía a él, se avergonzó y se sonrojó, Bernadotte satisfecho tomó la botella de agua y se la dio.

ㅡ Anda bebe, debes estar sedienta luego de estar delirando dos noches seguidas por la fiebre.

ㅡ ¿¡D-Dos noches seguidas!?.

ㅡ Estuviste bajo el cuidado de excelentes manos Mignonette.

ㅡ E-Eso no me da para nada tranquilidad luego de notar cual pervertido puede ser.

ㅡ ¡Quizás sea un pervertido pero jamás haría algo que no quisieras hacer Mignonette!.

Y como si estuviera orgulloso de eso reafirmó su postura y Seras no hizo más que darle un merecido puñetazo en su rostro. La puerta fue golpeada y Bernadotte entre quejidos fue a atender, Seras desde su distancia no pudo saber de quien se trataba pero una vez que cerró entre sus manos se encontraba perfectamente doblado y planchado su amado uniforme.

ㅡ Sir Hellsing quiere verte por alguna razón, me pidieron que te escoltara a su oficina una vez que estuvieras lista, dudo que estés aún en excelentes condiciones así que no me queda más remedio que ayudarte a vestir...

No supo ni como ni cuando pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación para su sorpresa.

ㅡ Sí que eres interesante, Mignonette.

Seras una vez más vistió su aseado uniforme, nuevamente sintió como la seguridad volvía a ella luego de todo lo ocurrido previamente, suspiró y enfundó una vez más su arma y anudó perfectamente su corbata al rededor de su cuello, reconsideró un poco en el lío en que se había metido, quizás estaban de parte de Inglaterra pero no sabía de qué podían ser capaces, si el señor Bernadotte no dudó en disparar y asesinar no quería atreverse a pensar en los cometidos y propósitos y por sobre todo en las acciones necesarias que tomarán para proteger a la nación.

Una vez lista salió por primera vez de aquella habitación, afuera se encontraba Bernadotte esperándola paciente recargado contra la pared, Seras inhaló hondamente y exhaló con lentitud.

ㅡ ¿Lista?.

ㅡ Sí.

ㅡ Andando entonces Mignonette.

Capítulo dedicado a mi querida Fleu Fleuretty-Luxferre .


End file.
